Monique to the Rescue
by Possibledogcat
Summary: Sorry that I took this off I needed to fix it because I put two chapt.2 s in there.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Kim Possible, Kim Possible and all characters appearing in this story are copyright of Disney all other characters were created by me. Im doing this story because I like Monique in the show and it was cool seeing her on a mission with Kim in A Sitch In Time.  
  
Monique to the Rescue  
By: Possibledogcat  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day in Middleton Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Monique were walking on their way to their fifth period class." Im so ready for spring break", said Ron.  
  
Yeah, said Roofus  
  
"I can't wait to have fun all week", said Monique.  
  
"I don't have anything planned yet but there might be something", said Kim.  
  
They made it to their fifth hour class but before Kim walked in her kimmunicator went off.  
  
"What's the sitch Wade?" said Kim.  
  
We got a hit on the site said Wade Professor John Marcus needs your help.  
  
Can you set us up with a ride? asked Kim.  
  
Already done, said Wade.  
  
Awhile later Kim and Ron are in a plane with a man named Jack that Kim helped out once.  
  
Thanks for the lift Jack, said Kim.  
  
After the way you stopped my plane from crashing Im happy to help, said Jack.  
  
No big anyone couldv'e figured out how to use dish soap as a back up fuel, said Kim.  
  
I wish I thought of that, said Ron.  
  
They arrived in New York City and went to Professor Marcus's lab where he showed them the scene of the crime.  
  
This is where it was taken, said Professor Marcus.  
  
What exactly was it? asked Kim.  
  
The Incinerator, said Marcus.  
  
Which does?  
  
It's a powerful laser weapon that could take out an entire state with one shot, said Marcus.  
  
Sounds dangerous, said Ron.  
  
It is, said Kim Wade tech scan the room for any clues.  
  
Kim held the kimmunicator out and Wade started scanning the lab for anything that could help them figure out who might of taken the Incinerator. It took awhile to find anything until.  
  
Found something, said Wade.  
  
What is it? asked Kim.  
  
It's a piece of hair, said Wade.  
  
Kim bent down and picked the hair up and Roofus crawled up Kim's arm and sniffed the hair.  
  
Shego, said Roofus.  
  
Shego! said Kim and Ron.  
  
Drakken must have something big planned if he has a weapon that powerful, said Kim.  
  
But what? said Ron.  
  
That's what we have to find out said Kim.  
  
To be contiued....... 


	2. chapter 2

Last time Kim and Ron gotta call from Professor Marcus a machine of his was stolen by Shego a machine so powerful it could destroy an entire state. What is Dr. Drakken's plan? Will Kim and Ron stop him in time? find out here in Chapter 2.  
  
Characters appearing in this story are copyright of Disney and others were created by me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kim and Ron returned to Middleton and Wade scanned around on his computer to try and find Drakken's lair before he could use the incinerator.  
  
" I've found nothing yet Kim, but I'll keep you posted if anything comes up", said Wade.  
  
" Thanks Wade", said Kim she switched the Kimmunicator off and sat down at the table to eat dinner with her family.  
  
"So what heroic mission does our little Kimmy today?" asked Mr. Possible.  
  
"Drakken stole a laser weapon no big stopped him every time he tried to take over the world." said Kim.  
  
"He should've learned by now that no one can defeat our Kimmy." said Mrs. Possible.  
  
The next day Wade called Kim he found Dr. Drakken's lair in New Zeland in Mt. Cook where Drakken had the incinerator. Kim and Ron left Middleton and left on a plane with a friend Kim helped out once.  
  
" Thanks for the lift Mr. Johnson," said Kim.  
  
" Don't mention it after the way you saved my niece," said Mr. Johnson.  
  
" Getting her out of that burning building was no big," said Kim.  
  
" Yeah, except my favorite shoes melted," said Ron. Rufus let out a laugh remembering that experience.  
  
"Okay here we are Mt. Cook," said Johnson.  
  
Kim and Ron jumped out of the plane and pulled there chutes open but Ron's chute wouldn't open because the rip cord was stuck.  
  
"HELP!" yollered Ron.  
  
Kim reached out and pulled Ron's rip cord and the parachute came out of the pack and they both landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Okay there should be away into the mountain somewhere," said Kim.  
  
"I-I-I need to sit down," said Ron.  
  
Ron walked over to a rock and sat down on it, but soon as he did the rock sunk down into the grond causing a secret entrance in the mountain to open up.  
  
"Good going Ron," said Kim.  
  
Kim helped Ron up and they both walked into the mountain where they found the incinerator and Drakken getting the incinerator attack the world.  
  
"Hold it right there Drakken," said Kim.  
  
"Kim Possible!" said Drakken in surprise.  
  
"Get ready to enter a world of hurt Drakken," said Ron going into a ninja pose.  
  
"I don't think so, Shego!" yollered Drakken  
  
That's when Shego jumped down with her hands glowing ready to fight.  
  
"Hello Kimmie," said Shego.  
  
Shego jumped out and started to fight Kim and while they were fighting Ron snuck over to deactivate the incinerator with one problem he didn't know how to turn it off.  
  
"Come on, come on isn't there an off switch anywhere?"  
  
"Hello," said Drakken appearing behind Ron with his henchmen behind him. Ron gulped and was grabbed by the henchmen, he was taken to a table that was standing up right and it clamped on to his wrist and ankles.  
  
Meanwhile Kim and Shego where jumping up on wooden crates and laning kicks and punches on eachother when they both leapt to a different crate.  
  
"There's no place left to run princess," said Shego.  
  
"Im not going to run Shego," said Kim that's when she jumped off the crate and was ready to land a kick onto Shego but she ducked down and Kim fell onto the table that Ron was strapped to.  
  
"Hi Kim," said Ron.  
  
Kim and Ron were both strapped to the table and couldn't move out of the metal straps.  
  
"Well well, Kim Possible looks like I got the upper hand this time," said Drakken.  
  
Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and tried to get to the control panel but Shego spotted him and grabbed him.  
  
"No you don't rat," said Shego.  
  
"Your little pink friend well make a perfect lab rat in my experiments," said Drakken.  
  
"NO" said Ron.  
  
Shego threw Rufus into a cage and locked it tight so he wouldn't try to escape and help Kim and Ron.  
  
The Kimmunicator beeped and the camera installed init came out and looked at Kim and Ron.  
  
"Kim what happened?" asked Wade.  
  
"We got captured and were strapped down to a table," said Kim.  
  
"There going to hurt Rufus!" cried Ron.  
  
"Don't worry Im going to get help," said Wade.  
  
In Monique's room she was on the internet at Club Banana.com and looking at the latest fashion designs until Wade appeared on the screen.  
  
"Wade what's going on?" asked Monique.  
  
"We gotta problem Monique Kim and Ron have been captured by Drakken" said Wade.  
  
"You mean that blue guy with a scar that Kim told me about?" said Monique.  
  
"Yep, and we need your help to save them," said Wade.  
  
"You mean I get to go on a mission and save the world," said Monique.  
  
"Yep," said Wade.  
  
"Sweet," said Monique.  
  
To be continued........ 


	3. chapt3

I don't own Kim Possible, Kim Possible and all other characters are copyright  
  
of Disney.  
  
Sorry that my story hasn't been updated lately Iv'e been saving my story into  
  
the wrong document.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A while later Monique was on a plane hiding to New Zeland the person who was   
  
giving her a ride was someone that Kim had helped out before and she was  
  
happy to help a friend of Kim's.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Jessie," said Monique.  
  
"It's the least I could after the way you saved me from that out of control  
  
limo," said Jessie.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Monique.  
  
"Oh sorry that was Kim Possible."  
  
"Were over the mountain," said the pilot.  
  
Monique strapped on a parachute and helmet and opened up the door, she   
  
looked out and closed her eyes and jumped.  
  
"Okay here we go," said Monique, she pulled her rip cord and her chute came  
  
out, and she softly landed on top of the mountain and started looking for   
  
away inside until the side of the mountain opened up and she saw her chance  
  
to get inside.  
  
"So Kim Possible it looks like the tables have turned this time," said   
  
Drakken.  
  
"I'm surprised that this time one of your insane crazy ideas is going to   
  
work," said Shego.  
  
"You haven't won yet Drakken," said Kim.  
  
"Well just see about that," said Drakken.  
  
Meanwhile Monique was climbing down the side of a wall using suction cups  
  
that Wade had given to her to scale down the wall and while she was climbing  
  
down Ron looked over and noticed Monique.  
  
"Hey Kim look it's Mo," but Ron was cut short when Kim told him quiet.  
  
Monique made it to the bottom and ducked behind a crate when she saw two  
  
of Drakken's henchmen walking by and came back out once she was sure that  
  
the coast was clear and started to make her way over to Kim and Ron.  
  
"Monique what are you doing here?" asked Kim.  
  
"I came to help you guys," said Monique.  
  
"Too bad your'e about to fail," came a voice from behind Monique.  
  
Monique turned around and standing behind her was Shego with her hands   
  
glowing ready to attack. When Monique saw this she let out a shriek of   
  
terror and started to run for her life.  
  
"Who the heck was that? Oh well Shego will take care of her time to watch  
  
my moment of victory," said Drakken.  
  
While Monique was running the machine started to power up and rise out of  
  
the mountain.  
  
"Oh no, Monique stop the machine before it fires," yollered Kim.  
  
Monique looked over and saw the machine getting ready to fire and that's   
  
when she got an idea.  
  
"Hey looney tooney girl why don't you come and get me," said Monique.  
  
Shego sent out a green flare which Monique dodged and hit the machine   
  
causing it to short out but not stopping it from powering up.  
  
"You call that a throw I've seen babies who could throw better that you,"  
  
mocked Monique.  
  
Shego started to get mad and that's when she started to sent out the  
  
most powerful flares which Monique started dodging and each flare hit the  
  
machine causing it to lose power.  
  
"What the?" said a surprised Dr. Drakken.  
  
"Looks like you plan just failed Drakken," said Kim.  
  
"I'm not finished yet," said Drakken that's when he pushed a button and  
  
to the side of the table that Kim and Ron were strapped to a laser that  
  
was going to cut them both in half was activated.  
  
"Even though that my plan to blast all major cities in the world failed I   
  
still get to exact my revenge against Kim Possible," laughed Drakken.  
  
"Wanna bet," came a voice that came from behing Drakken.  
  
He turned around and standing there was Monique with a victorious smile   
  
across her face.  
  
"What! but Shego shouldv'e stopped you," said Drakken.  
  
"You mean sleeping beauty over there."  
  
Laying on the ground unconcious was Shego and all of Drakken's henchmen.  
  
Monique had used the stink formula that Wade had made to knock all of the  
  
henchmen out unconcious.  
  
"Now release my friends and shut off the laser," said Monique.  
  
"Take one more step closer and the rodent gets it," said Drakken pulling  
  
Rufus out of the cage.  
  
"Rufus!" cried Ron.  
  
But Rufus got the upper hand and bit Drakken causing him to drop Rufus   
  
allowing Monique to and a punch on Drakken knocking him out unconcious.  
  
"Good job Monique," said Kim.  
  
"Thanks Kim," said Monique.  
  
"Don't mean to interupt but could you please get us off of this this thin?"  
  
yollered Ron.  
  
"Oh sorry".  
  
Monique switched the laser off and released Kim and Ron and that's when the  
  
military bursted in and arrested Drakken, Shego, and all of the henchmen.  
  
Later Kim, Ron, and Monique were eating lunch at Buen Nacho and they were  
  
congratulating Monique on saving the world.  
  
"You were great Monique," said Kim.  
  
"It was nothing really."  
  
"What do you mena nothing? You totaly kicked butt," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Rufus.  
  
All of the suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped and Kim said "Feel up for   
  
another mission?"  
  
"You bet," said Monique.  
  
All four of them put their hands together and threw them up into the air.  
  
The End 


End file.
